Walls
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Walls, they are built to keep things out, to keep things in. But once they have been constructed we seem to spend all our time trying to take them down again. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Mimi. Walls, they are built to keep things out, to keep things in. But once they have been constructed we seem to spend all our time trying to take them down again. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I think the idea for this came from a fight I recently had, the result of which was being yelled at that I should be a builder as I was so good a putting up walls. The sad part it that it's true.

**Muse:** But just because you know it's true dosen't mean you can stop.

_Dedi:_ I think that's the problem. This fic is dedicated to **shadowphoniex101** cus she is one of the few people who didn't let Lamb's walls stand in the way and is now one of her best friends. So **shadowphoniex101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I'd been living in a lonely shell,_

_With no windows to the world,_

_How in god's name did you find,_

_The lone star's loneliest girl,

* * *

_

**Walls**

_Walls. They are everywhere. Dictating who we are, what we are and what we will become. We can go round them. Brake through them. We can admit defeat, turn and walk away, condemned to spend eternity in a prison of our own making. Or, if we are lucky someone may come along and open a door, but in the end it's up to us. The choices we made yesterday brought us to this point, and the ones we make today will dictate tomorrow and all the days that follow. We stand on the threshold and wonder what we should do, but if we wait to long the door will be closed and our chance lost. _

_Do we stay? Safe, living a life that holds no surprises and no dangers but also no hopes and dreams. Trapped in a box, without windows or doors but a crack through which we can see the life that you could have had if only we had found the courage to take it. If we stay we can live forever in a risk free world, but we will be alone without companionship. And when we wake in the night there will be no one to hold us close and tell us everything will be all right. But it's only forever, not really that long at all is it?_

_Or do we go on into the unknown? Into a bright new world filled with pain and suffering, but also with love and wonder. Putting our heart on the line knowing full well that in all probability it will once more be smashed into a thousand fragments. To be alone surrounded by people, to be abandoned time and again by those we thought we could trust. But there is always the hope, burning like a distant star, the hope that one day we will find the one who opened the door and first showed us the life that could be. And that maybe they can too brake down the wall we placed round our heart._

_But stay or go, win or lose. How can we truly live behind the walls? We waste our time building barriers only to spend our lives trying to brake them down again. We hover consumed by indecision, questioning if we have the strength to trust in the person offering us an escape from the gilded cage in which we are trapped like some wild bird that has forgotten how to fly. The question whirls in our mind, is it worth it? Should we gamble everything on the hope that somewhere out there is the one person who can make us whole?_

Third person POV

The world is cast in a sickly orange light as street lamps reflected off of the puddles that lie in every dip and curve in the road. Her trainers make a damp thump with each uncertain step that she takes, the bottoms of her jeans already soaked cling uncomfortably to her lower legs. She pauses at the entrance to the park, the elaborately route iron gateway towering above her. Gateways. Doorways. Blood pounds in her ears as she leans her forehead on the cold stone wall, tears prick the back of her eyes for reasons she does not know nor could understand if she did.

He stands for a moment and watches her, hair falling soft and lose down her back the wind tugging at azure strands turned coppery gold by the street lights. She looks smaller than she did before, striped of the glamour and illusions of performance she now looks mealy human. Like a wild animal he pads softly over to where she is leaning, his footsteps hardly making a sound on the wet concrete. He reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, startled, for she had not heard his approach, she whirls to face him.

Huge honey orbs seem to dominate her face and he can read every passing thought that swirls in their depths. She gazes up into eyes both crimson and amethyst and a billion colours in-between, his face is cool and relaxed looking as if it has been carved from marble. Her mouth opens to speak, of what she is unsure, she has been unsure of so much since he came into her life. He silences her with the slightest of movements from his lips, feeling like a child she drops her eyes from his face looking at anything but him. Rough, callused hands capture her cheeks and he raises her face, forcing her to look at him and for a heart stopping moment she thinks she will drown in the flaming orbs the can see into her very soul. He draws her closer and her eyes drift shut as his mouth descends to hers, the world fades and everything but the two of them and the moment they share no longer exists.

End Third Person POV

_Answer, yes. The risk is worth it, all the pain and hurt fails to matter when strong arms hold us close and we know the bliss that is being loved without condition. Hope is fragile but is the hardest thing to kill, and it is this hope that keeps us going. That makes us strive and continually reach for the stars. It is the reason that we pick ourselves up when the world falls down around us and it makes every risk worth taking. Taking a deep breath we step forward into the world that is waiting for us, leaving the walls behind._

* * *

Lamb: It's kinda strange I guess, but it was something I just felt I had to write if that makes any sense. 

**Muse:** Not really, but I'm sure they will get what you mean.

_Dedi:_ Yeah, please let us know what you thought and **shadowphonix101** we hope you liked it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
